


Ceremonial Bondage

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-26
Updated: 2004-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lex, you have to tie me up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceremonial Bondage

## Ceremonial Bondage

by Kitkat

<http://www.geocities.com/indian_skimmer/>

* * *

Author's notes: Thanks to indian_skimmer and lemonbella for the beta. This was entirely inspired by suzvoy, so blame her. 

* * *

"Lex, you have to tie me up," Clark declared, standing in the doorway with a long length of roughly woven rope dangling from his hands. 

"Excuse me?" Lex responded, almost goggling at the farm-boy. 

"You have to tie me up," Clark demanded. 

"And why exactly do I have to do this, Clark?" 

"You see, Lex. I'm an alien, from a planet called Krypton. I've reached my 17th birthday, and now it's time for the ceremonial bondage to take place." 

"Suppose I accept that you are an alien... it would certainly make more sense than many of the occurrences in this town. Why exactly do you need _me_ to tie you up?" 

"Well, I thought about the other options, but Lana just isn't forceful enough, and while Chloe would look hot in a dominatrix outfit, she wouldn't be right either. I certainly don't want Pete, so it had to be you, Lex." 

"What exactly does this ceremonial bondage entail?" 

"Well, you have to tie me up... and spank me." Clark blushed bright red, and lowered his gaze to his feet, but the hand holding the rope toward Lex never faltered. 

"What happens if I don't?" 

"I'll have to ask someone else, and if they don't do it then..." Clark appeared to be deep in thought for several moments. "If they don't do it, my balls will fall off." 

Lex wasn't entirely sure that he believed Clark, but didn't want to risk losing the opportunity to tie up the boy who'd been starring in his dreams since his arrival in Smallville. "Well, Clark. That certainly is a serious consequence. It would be remiss of me to not help a friend in need. Do we need to do this now?" 

Clark smiled, sensing Lex's capitulation. "The sooner the better, Lex. Lead the way." 

* * *

Once Lex had Clark naked, and firmly tied to his bedposts with the rough ropes, he started having second thoughts. Clark had insisted on the nudity, and while Lex's cock wasn't complaining, he was doubting his capability to make sensible decisions at that moment. "Are you sure we really need to do this, Clark?" 

Clark hesitated for a moment, then turned his head so his face was no longer pressed into Lex's mountain of pillows. "Yeah, Lex. Like I said, if we don't my balls will fall off... Unless of course, you don't want to spank me." Clark's lower lip started to tremble dangerously. 

"It's not that at all, Clark. I told you I'd do anything for my friends, and I meant it. If you need to be spanked, then I'm the person for the job." Lex tightened the rope around Clark's right wrist. "Are these hurting you?" 

"No," Clark replied, grinding down into the bed. "That's fine, Lex. Like I said, I'm an alien. These ropes can't hurt me." 

"Then why do I need to spank you? I'm sure I can't hurt you, so what's the purpose of the exercise." 

"It doesn't..." Clark paused, getting his knees underneath himself enough so his very hard cock was no longer pressed against the sheets. "It doesn't have to hurt; it's just ceremonial." 

"Fine, Clark. Do I just use my hands, or is there some special ceremonial spanking tool?" 

Clark seemed to ponder the question for a moment. "I think your hands would be alright. Why don't we start there, and see how it goes?" 

"Well, if you're sure..." 

"I'm sure, Lex. Will you please get to the spanking part?" 

Lex drew up his left hand, then thought better of it. If he was going to break a hand on an impervious alien ass, then it should be his non-dominant one. Changing positions halfway through the movement, he brought his right hand down firmly against Clark's right butt cheek. 

Clark moaned, and pressed down against the mattress. 

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Lex asked frantically. It seemed unlikely, since Clark's skin hadn't even reddened, but he wanted to be sure. 

"No, I'm fine. You need to keep going though." 

"How will I know when it's enough?" Lex asked pragmatically. 

"I'll uh... I'll be able to sense it." Clark replied. Lex was beginning to suspect Clark was improvising his answers. 

"Very well, then." Lex brought his right hand higher this time, and enjoyed the `thwack' as it made contact with Clark's skin. In response to Clark's groan, he repeated the motion three more times in quick succession. After the third slap, he left his hand in place, rubbing Clark's ass with circular motions. "How's that, Clark?" 

"Very... Uh very good," Clark responded, mimicking the circular motions with his hips. Just a few more, I think." 

"If that's what you need..." Lex pulled back, hitting Clark harder than ever, and ignoring the sting of his own hand. 

Clark was writhing now, arching deeply into each strike. Lex was once again doubting the ceremonial aspect of this, but his cock kept telling his brain to shut the fuck up. He liked spanking Clark, and Clark was obviously enjoying himself. 

As the sound of the last slap echoed in the air, Clark screamed, forcing out a garbled version of Lex's name as his hips pumped down against the mattress. Lex sat back on his heels and watched as Clark Kent came over his 400 thread count sheets, writhing against the farm ropes surrounding his wrists and ankles. 

"Is that what you needed, Clark?" Lex whispered in Clark's ear, leaning over his prostrate form. 

"Yeah... thanks, Lex," Clark mumbled in reply. 

"So your testicles are safe again?" Lex asked dubiously. 

"Yep, they're fine. Although I think we may need to perform another ritual to make sure yours are safe." Clark arched slightly, his bare ass making contact with the outline of Lex's hard cock in his finely woven pants, causing Lex to hiss. 

"And what would this new ritual be. After all, you didn't tell me I would be in danger performing this ceremony for you," Lex teased. 

"Well, you have to get naked too, then you need to fuck me," Clark mumbled into the pillows, his face turning bright red. 

"Well, ceremonial bondage rituals should be completed in full..." 


End file.
